Deep Sea Skiving
Deep Sea Skiving is the debut album by the British female vocal group Bananarama, released in 1983. The album peaked at no.7 on the UK album chart and was certified Silver by the BPI. The inner-sleeve of the vinyl release contained numerous photos of the group, several of them in childhood. These pictures have not been included in any CD version of the album to date. On 19 March 2007, Bananarama's first six studio albums were re-issued by Rhino Records. All re-issues are remastered and each includes several bonus tracks, consisting of B-sides, remixes and cover of the Sex Pistols song "No Feelings". Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Deep_Sea_Skiving&action=edit&section=1 edit CD, LP and cassette versions #"Shy Boy" — 3:16 (Steve Jolley, Tony Swain) #"Doctor Love" — 3:42 (Paul Weller) #"What a Shambles" — 3:34 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Really Saying Something" — 2:45 (Norman Whitfield, William "Mickey" Stevenson, Edward Holland, Jr) #"Cheers Then" — 3:31 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward, Terry Sharpe, John Martin) #"Aie a Mwana" — 3:36 (Jean Kluger, Daniel Vangarde, Joseph Avion) #"Young at Heart" — 3:13 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward, Robert Hodgens) #"Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye)" — 3:30 (Gary DeCarlo, Dale Frashuer, Paul Leka) #"Hey Young London" — 3:55 (Barry Blue, Stan Shaw, Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Boy Trouble" — 3:14 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Wish You Were Here" — 3:41 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) 2007 CD re-issue plus bonus tracks #"Shy Boy" — 3:16 #"Doctor Love" — 3:42 #"What a Shambles" — 3:34 #"Really Saying Something" — 2:45 #"Cheers Then" — 3:31 #"Aie a Mwana" — 3:36 #"Young at Heart" — 3:13 #"Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye)" — 3:30 #"Hey Young London" — 3:55 #"Boy Trouble" — 3:14 #"Wish You Were Here" — 3:41 #"Give Us Back Our Cheap Fares" — 4:24 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward, Vaughn Cotillard) #"Girl About Town" — 3:28 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"He's Got Tact" — 2:57 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"Tell Tale Signs" — 3:08 (Sara Dallin, Siobhan Fahey, Keren Woodward) #"No Feelings" — 2:33 (P. Cook/S. Jones/G. Matlock/J. Rotten) + The version of "Give Us Back Our Cheap Fares" used is the Extended Version. + The version of "Girl About Town" used is a slightly longer version with an additional 4 bars just before the instrumental break (roughly 1:45 - 1:59) than the original vinyl 7" Version (3.10). 2013 Deluxe Edition CD/DVD re-issue Disc 1 #"Shy Boy" — 3:13 #"Doctor Love" — 3:41 #"What a Shambles" — 3:33 #"Really Saying Something" — 2:42 #"Cheers Then" — 3:30 #"Aie a Mwana" — 3:34 #"Young at Heart" — 3:10 #"Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye)" — 3:29 #"Hey Young London" — 3:55 #"Boy Trouble" — 3:11 #"Wish You Were Here" — 3:48 #"He's Got Tact" — 2:59 #"Girl About Town" — 3:13 #"Tell Tale Signs" — 3:15 #"No Feelings" — 2:33 #"Aie a Mwana" (Extended Version) — 5:45 #"Really Saying Something" (Extended Version) - 5:39 #"Shy Boy" (12" Mix) - 5:50 #"Cheers Then" (Extended Version) - 5:18 #"Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye)" (12" Version) - 4:52 Disc 2 #"Aie a Mwana" (7" Version) - 3:48 #"Really Saying Something" (U.S. 7" Mix) - 3:46 #"Shy Boy" (U.S. 7" Mix) - 3:35 #"No Feelings" (Alternative Mix) 2:35 #"Give Us Back Our Cheap Fares" - 2:45 #"Boy Trouble" (Extended Version) - 4:20 #"Girl About Town" (Extended Version) - 5:31 #"Tell Tale Signs" (Extended Version) - 4:45 #"Aie a Mwana" (U.S. Extended Version) - 6:45 #"Really Saying Something" (U.S. Extended Version) - 7:54 #"Shy Boy" (U.S. Extended Version) - 7:20 #"Give Us Back Our Cheap Fares" (Extended Version) - 4:23 #"Aie a Mwana" (U.S. Dub) - 4:38 #"Shy Boy" (U.S. Dub) - 9:23 #"Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye) (Na Dub Hey) - 4:12 #"Aie a Mwana" (Dubwana) - 3:40 DVD #"Really Saying Something" - Directed by Midge Ure & Chris Cross #"Shy Boy" - Directed by Midge Ure & Chris Cross #"Cheers Then" - Directed by Keef #"Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye)" - Directed by Keef #"Really Saying Something" on Top of the Pops #"Shy Boy" on 6.55 Special #"Boy Trouble" on 6.55 Special #"Na Na Hey Hey (Kiss Him Goodbye)" on Saturday Superstore Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Deep_Sea_Skiving&action=edit&section=2 edit Bananarama *Sara Dallin - Vocals and fretless bass on "Shy Boy" and bass on some other tracks *Siobhan Fahey - Vocals, Guitar, Keyboards & Synclavier *Keren Woodward - Vocals and bass Musicians Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Deep_Sea_Skiving&action=edit&section=3 edit Category:1983 albums